


Friday nights

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Sleepovers, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi spends every Friday night at his boyfriend's place.





	Friday nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: After practice.

It was around 6 PM when Akaashi finally closed the door of the club room with a deep sigh. As the captain of Fukurodani, he was the first who arrived and the last who left. He took his task seriously and was respected because of it amongst his teammates and in the eyes of their coach as well.

The only thing that made his tiring Friday better was the fact that he would spend the night with his boyfriend – just like always since Bokuto had left for college. His school was not far away from home, but was not as close that he could stay at home either. 

Five days out of seven, he lived in the dorm near to the university and spent only Friday and Saturday nights at home - Friday in his own apartment and Saturday at his parents’ place. 

Neither of them was happy because of this. Bokuto was whinier when it came to their long distance relationship and the fact he had to be far away from Akaashi, so the younger boy knew that he had to be the stronger one who could give the other comfort. That did not mean he did not cry himself to sleep from time to time.

”Akaashi!” He heard the cheerful voice and found himself in the arms of his very happy former captain. Bokuto hid his face in his hair and let out a small, happy giggle.

”You were absent from your last lesson again, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said on a scolding voice. He knew that if Bokuto had stayed in school, he would not have been there and they would meet at the station half an hour later when his train would arrive – which did not happen often.

”I wanted to see you more Akaashi,” Bokuto said, pushing Akaashi away from himself, so he could see the pout on Bokuto’s face, ”and the sensei is mean too.”

”Of course he is,” Akaashi said on a tired voice. ”You are barely participating at his lesson.”

Bokuto grumbled which made Akaashi roll his eyes. However, as he shifted his body weight from one foot to the other, he let out a pained gasp. Bokutos’ eyes widened in fear and grabbed him by the shoulder.

”What is it, Akaashi?!” He asked in panic. Akaashi felt his lips turning upwards. Bokuto was a really nice person after all.

”I am fine, Bokuto-san,” he said reassuringly. ”My feet are sore, but-” he started, but then he found himself in Bokuto’s arms in bridal style. ”Bokuto-san!” He yelped in surprise.

”Don’t worry, Akaashi!” Bokuto said with determination in his eyes. ”I will take you home like this!”

 

Bokuto placed Akaashi gently to the sofa who leaned against the furniture with a grateful smile on his face. As soon as he saw it, Bokuto felt his cheeks heating up immediately.

”Thank you so much for being so caring towards me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi thanked to his boyfriend, but his expression became bewildered as Bokuto started to take off his socks. ”Bokuto-san?”

”You have been working so hard Akaashi,” Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with a serious expression on his face. ”You deserve to be pampered a little bit.”

Akaashi felt his ears became hot and he covered his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment. When he felt Bokuto’s movements as he started to massage his left foot, he closed his eyes in delight, letting out a breathy moan.

Hearing the sound made Bokuto stop in the middle of the movement. He looked at Akaashi who looked back with half-lidded eyes. Bokuto gulped, trying not to pay attention to his tightening boxers. The thing that was important right now was to make Akaashi feel better and show how proud he was of him. He turned his gaze to the ground.

”Are you okay, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s voice was teasing and Bokuto knew that Akaashi was completely aware of his state.

”O-of course, Akaashi!” He said on a shaky voice, trying to breathe, but the lump in his throat prevented him in it. He felt as long, slim fingers touched his chin, titling his head up.

”Because of the good treatment, I would like to reward you as well, Bokuto-san…”

 

One hour later, they were lying in Bokuto’s bed, still trying to catch their breaths. Bokuto pulled Akaashi to his body, hugging him tightly. Akaashi snuggled up to his chest, hiding his face. Their past activity still made him blush.

”I know you are blushing, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, running his fingers through his curly, black hair.

”You do not have to say everything out loud, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi wanted his voice to be angry, but he fell miserably.

Bokuto only hummed as an answer, breathing Akaashi’s scent in. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him and he entangled their limbs.

”Say, Akaashi,” he started on an excited voice, making Akaashi raising up one of his eyebrows, ”would you like to move in with me when we grow up?”

Akaashi could not answer, because of the loud laughter erupting from his chest. Bokuto pouted and wanted to look aside, but Akaashi took his face into his hands and kissed him deeply. After they had separated, he pressed their foreheads together.

”Nothing in the world would make me happier, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
